


mailbox

by escapethefate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapethefate/pseuds/escapethefate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman’s new neighbour’s mail ends up in his mailbox, and he’s not pleased with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**001 : M O N D A Y  B L U E S**

> * * *
> 
>  

 

Levi wish he could say he loved getting awoken by noisy vehicles and loud noises. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. 

  Usually Levi wouldn’t even sleep that long—he’d have about three hours of sleep. And usually, he would’ve been awake by four in the morning. However, the previous night had been different. He had felt especially exhausted, and slept way past his usual four o’clock. And when he got awaken at six, he did not appreciate it and was extremely irritated. His body was still heavy with fatigue, his eyes still droopy. 

  He slipped a shirt on and stormed down the stairs, flinging the front door open with too much force. Parked in front of the house next to his was a huge moving van, with a few movers moving the furniture and their supervisor shouting at them to not drop the sofa. 

  Scowling, Levi stepped farther out onto the lawn. “Keep your fucking voice fucking down! Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!” he shouted, not bothering to censor his swears. 

  The supervisor’s head snapped to his direction, and he instantly frowned. He gestured for his men to continue their work, and walked up to Levi. “Are we disturbing you, sir?” 

  “You damn hell are,” Levi uttered angrily, running his hand though his hair.

  “We’re terribly sorry, sir. The moving will be done in a while. We’ll try our best to keep it down a notch. Again, we’re really, really sorry.”

  Levi scoffed, turning and entering his house. Of course, their ‘a while’ dragged on to a few hours. Way before then Levi had already ditched the idea of getting some sleep, instead settling for a cup of espresso. At ten, he changed into his suit and left for work. 

  The men were still doing their job.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Levi returned home to see the van gone and his neighbour’s house alit with light. He scoffed, half a mind wanting to tell them off for getting such a crappy company for moving her furniture and to ask her why the fuck she thought moving at six a.m. was a good idea. He parked his car neatly in his garage, then walked to his living room, sinking into his plush, over-stuffed armchair beside the fireplace. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, his mind getting foggier with each passing second. He couldn’t but wonder what his new neighbour looked like. Were they a male, or female? Were they good-looking? What did they work as? Would Levi like them? _Fucking right, like I even like anyone_ , he scoffed at his thoughts. He grudgingly got off his armchair. He still had to get his mail, whether he liked it or not. He walked up to his mailbox, a simple rectangular sky blue one, and opened it. He grabbed all the envelops and headed back inside, wanting to escape the chill of October. He skimmed through his letters. Most of them were about work, one from his uncle, and another—

  Wait, _what the fuck?_ “‘To M. Ackerman, 826 Trost Street’,” he read, immediately. frowning. Who was M. Ackerman? He was L. Ackerman, did they mess that up? But, no, it did say 826 Trost Street instead of 824 Trost Street. That means . . .

  Levi swung open the door and rapped on his neighbour’s door rapidly, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently. After a few moments, it opened. A young woman with  raven hair that came up to just below her neck was who Levi was met with. Her neck and mouth was covered by a tattered red scarf. 

  “So you’re M. Ackerman?” He rolled his eyes. 

  Her eyes widened slightly, before they returned to their original state: cold and icy. “What do you want?” Her voice was soft, yet there was a firmness of sort to it. 

  “Your letters ended up in my mailbox, you brat.” He knew it ending up in her mailbox was beyond her control, yet he couldn’t help but make her feel as though it was her fault. 

  He held it up, and she took it from him. Her eyes scanned over the words, and she looked up and met his own cold eyes for the first time. She nodded. “Thank you,” she said curtly, before shutting the door softly. 

  “Tch. Fucking brat.” He stepped of her front steps and started walking back to his own house. He couldn’t deny she was quite beautiful, though. _Tch_ , he scoffed at himself, _you’re a brat yourself, Levi._


	2. fucking hell

**0 0 2 : f u c k i n g  h e l l**

 

**_________**

 

 

 

  Levi usually didn’t give a shit and wouldn’t give a shit, but when his neighbour was having a raging party at 2 in the morning . . . _yes,_ he gave a shit. It wasn’t like he needed the sleep—no, he didn’t. But he did have an important meeting that was going to last four hours in the morning, so yes, he needed his sleep. 

  The music blasting from the usually dark and ominous house next door was rock—a genre Levi hated. He liked classical. Rock was the total opposite. He hated it so much. He hated her so much. The voices of the guests were somehow louder than the music, and they floated up from her front yard through his _closed_ window. And not to mention the lights. He was thankful he was not sensitive to strobe lights—or else he’d be having a seizure right now. The brights were so glaring they shone through his thick black curtains. 

  He sighed. No sleep for him, then. Levi wanted to go over and tell them all to shut the hell up. But from experience, they’d probably be silent until his front door closed, and then all Hell would break lose, again. Fine, he decided, I’ll scold her in the morning. 

 

**______________**

 

 Levi needed three cups of coffee to get him energised. The oarty had lasted till dawn break and Levi had not gotten even an ounce of sleep. His dark eye circles were so horrifying he had succumed to using concealer to cover them up. 

  He tightened his tie and stepped out of the house. He immediately scrunched up his nose at the smell of beer and swear lingering around. “Tch.” The front yard of his neighbour’s house were strewn with unconscious bodies and broken beer bottles. It was a wreck, to say the least. 

  He got in his car and drove off. How he ended up with such a neighbour, he had no idea.

  Work was uneventful: Levi almost fell asleep during the meeting, he had ordered his secretary around, done some paperwork . . . 

  He couldn’t be more thankful that work was over. He drove into his garage, before remembering he still had to tell his neighbour off. He left his car keys on the dining table then walked outside. The stench was gone and so were the bodies and bottles (thankfully). The place was back to its quiet, mysterious state. He knocked twice. The door swung open a moment later.

  “What do you want?” There she was. The same scarf, the same bored eyes.

  “I have to talk to you about the party you held last night,” Levi stated. 

  “If you want to talk, please come in.” She held the door open wider, then walked inside. 

  Levi didn’t have a choice; he followed after. 

  She sat on one of the dining chairs, nodding at the chair opposite. Levi sat, tense. 

  “That party you held last night . . . Please don’t fucking do it again.”

  “Why? Did it bother you?” 

  “Bother me? It fucking killed me!” Levi cried. 

  The woman frowned. “I’m sorry—”

  “I didn’t even get any sleep! The music was so loud it hurt, the lights so bright they blinded me!” Levi’s glare was intense, but she didn’t even flinch.

  “I assure you, it won’t happen again,” she said, her voice calm and collected. 

  “You’d better fucking not.” Levi stood up, his chair screeching against the floor. “Thank you for your time,” his voice was dripping wiyh sarcasm as he walked out. He was just opening the door to leave when a hand grabbed his arm.

   “Wait.” 

  Levi turned his head. “What, brat?” He wanted to leave—from her piercing grey eyes and the warm touch of her hand. 

  She wordlessly handed him a bunch of paper. Levi frowned, about to ask why the hell she was giving him papers, until he saw they were envelops. 

  And then he realised the name.

 

**L. Ackerman**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that was it.
> 
> it’s really short i’m sorry, but i promise i’ll update a long one tomorrow. AO3 is being a bitch right now and i can’t work with this. i’ll update tomorrow, i promise.
> 
> thanks for your votes, they mean a lot :3


	3. b e t t e r   l e f t   u n s a i d

**0 0 3 : b e t t e r   l e f t   u n s a i d**

 

 

 

“What . . .” his voice trailed off when he finally registered what he was holding.

  “They’re your letters,” his neighbour simply stated. 

  “I know that, brat,” he glared at her. “I’m not fucking blind.”

  “Please, call me Mikasa. I have a name,” her tone was harsher this time. 

  “Tch. Well thank you, Mikasa.” He said her name slowly, as though testing out how it would feel like on his lips.

  Mikasa nodded. “You’re welcome.” She shut her door softly behind her. 

  Levi stood on her front steps for a few moments, before regaining control of his legs and walking back home. _So that’s her name . . . Mi-ka-sa . . . Isn’t that a Japanese name or something? Well, she does look Asian . . ._

  He let his thoughts wander until he opened his door, slamming it behind him. He tossed the letters onto his dining table. They were probably bills, and he would open them later. Right now he wanted sleep. 

 

 

 

~~**____________________** ~~

 

He opened the last envelop, groaning. It was going to be another bill, he just knew it. He could feel it. Which was why he did not expect what met his eyes.

 

_**Mikasa,** _

 

 _Stop,_ he told himself. _This doesn’t belong to you, return it . . ._ But he couldn’t contain himself. He found Mikasa so mysterious, so very closed-off—he wanted to know more about her.

_This is not the way to go, Levi. If you want to know more about her, go talk to her. Don’t invade her privacy._

He couldn’t help it though. His eyes scanned over the first line.

 

 

_**How are you? I hope you’re doing fine. Me and Armin are well, don’t worry. I know you want some time alone but after the death of your parents** _

 

 

  Levi stopped and shoved the letter back in its envelop. _I can’t do this. It brings back too many memories_. He ran a hand through his hair. Midas’s parents are dead? He never expected . . . He never thought . . .

  He stood up, letter in hand. “I should return this to Mikasa,” he muttered. 

 

~~**____________________** ~~

 

 

Mikasa had snatched the letter from his hand, glaring at Levi. “Did you read it?” she snapped, eyeing the tear.

  “I . . .” Levi sighed. What good was lying? “I thought it was mine, so I opened it. I only read the first few lines.”

  Mikasa’s glare hardened, and she moved to close the door.

  Levi stopped it with his hand. “Listen . . . I’m sorry.”

  Mikasa looked taken aback. She never expected Levi to apologise to her _sincerely_. “It’s alright, just don’t do it again—”

  “I wasn’t talking about the letter,” Levi cut in.

 _Of course he wasn’t; that’s too good to be true._ “Then what _are_ you talking about?” Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes clouding with confusion.

  “I . . . Your letter . . . It stated your parents had passed—” 

  Mikasa’s eyes hardened, her glare returning. Levi could sense her anger—and misery.

  “Just leave me alone!” 

  The door slammed in his face.

  Levi sighed. He shouldn’t have mentioned that in the first place. 

  “I just wanted to ask if your were holding up alright . . .”

 

~~**____________________** ~~

 

 

Levi saw Mikasa twice the next week. All she did was glare. Levi could tell she was acting like everything was alright—like when she had a friend over, she was all smiles. But Levi knew deep down she was breaking. There was no way anyone wouldn’t be after having their parents die. He knew, because he had went through the same predicament years before. And Levi knew it wouldn’t be okay for Mikasa to go through this alone. It didn’t look like she had any other family—she lived alone. And she didn’t have many friends, either. He could tell. Her cold demeanour would surely ensure that. The most was, maybe, one or two close friends.

_Tch, I wonder who she invited to that party of hers._

  Levi wanted to help her. Help her through this. Help her get better. Help ease the pain. But how could he possibly do that if Mikasa wouldn’t even look at him right? All she did was glare. A sign that clearly stated she wanted nothing to do with him. And not to mention the whole “cold demeanour” thing. If what he guessed was right, that she was really, actually closed-off, helping her would be extremely difficult. How the hell was he going to earn her trust? Especially when just a week ago he had read her private letter . . .

  Levi groaned, his forehead hitting the table. His tea was getting cold beside him, and if he didn’t drink it now . . .

 _Screw tea_ , was all Levi could think. He needed to help Mikasa. He didn’t want her to fall into depression (assuming she wasn’t _already_ depressed) and then become suicidal. And if she did actually kill herself . . . Levi knew he would never be able to live with that. Knowing he could’ve helped, but didn’t. He needed to at least _try_. Then, if she still refused his help and killed herself, he could die peacefully with the knowledge he _tried_.

  He downed his lukewarm tea in one gulp. This was going to be hard.

  Oh-so-very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i don't like this chapter it's really messy and all.
> 
> also i forgot how to line break could anyone tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> i have not yet edited this because i literally wrote this 5 minutes ago at 1am so if there's any errors i apologise.


End file.
